Alternate Three Geeks and a Demon Episode 12
by EthanLover
Summary: When the gang mess with a Ouija Board who gets possessed? Who's Spike? What is going to happen? Read ep. 1-11 and the movie


_Italics is Spike talking to Ethan _

Underline is Ethan talking to Spike

Ethan groaned as he sat down on the couch. Ethan was forced to stay home. Not because of his parents but because of the supernatural. It was a full moon. Normally that wouldn't have mattered but this full moon had an extremely strong pull. Ethan rubbed his temples as Savannah, Benny, Sarah and Jane joined him on the coach or the floor.

"Quit whining!" Savannah scolded. Ethan just hissed at her. Benny put the movie in and just as he pushed play there was a crash on the roof.

"Oh course." Ethan mumbled as he heard Rory scramble to the door. "Come in!"

"Rory! Now we can't watch the movie!" Sarah groaned.

"Sorry guys!" Rory said. "Hey why don't we just play a game? Don't your parents have some old board games in the basement?"

"Why not? Anything would be better then this." Ethan muttered as he led everyone to the basement. The group spent a few minutes searching before Benny found something.

"Look a Ouija board!" Benny exclaimed.

"No way! I'm not gonna mess with that. Come on Jane let's go up stairs and play dress up." Sarah said as she led Jane upstairs.

"Your loss!" Benny yelled.

"I hate to agree with Sarah but she's right we shouldn't mess with this." Ethan said. The three stared at him. "Alright fine! But we're following the rules!"

The four were around the table with the Ouija board in the center. Each had two fingers at their own corners.

"Are there any good spirits out there?" Benny asked.

"Preferably a hot chick!" Rory exclaimed. Ethan and Savannah rolled their eyes while Benny snickered. The centered of the board started to glow, signaling a spirit was there.

"What should we ask?" Rory asked.

"Oh! Will the world really end in 2012?" Benny asked. The center of the board glowed red and had the word 'No' written in the center.

"Will we ever be popular?" Rory asked. Rory and Benny's corners glowed red while Savannah and Ethan's glowed green. Rory and Benny pouted while Ethan and Savannah smirked. After that Rory and Benny started to asked random nerdy questions until the center of the board read 'Are you two geeks?'

"Yes!" Ethan said while laughing.

"Ok that's it! Goodbye rude ghost chick!" Benny said.

The four took their hands off the board. Ethan got up muttering something about getting blood. Savannah and Benny went to the kitchen to get some snacks. Rory sighed and looked at the board. Rory shrugged and put two fingers on a corner.

"Are there any spirits who want to talk?" The second Rory stopped talking the house started to shake. Ethan, Benny and Savannah ran into the room.

"Rory what did you do?!" Ethan shouted.

"It's the first rule Rory! Never play alone!" Savannah yelled.

"Guys what do we do?" Benny asked worriedly.

"Uh quick everyone put your hands on the board!" Savannah said. Everyone quickly complied. The center of the board was going crazy showing random symbols and letters.

"Take your hands off the board." Rory read slowly. The four shared a look before complying, shooting their hands off the board. The house stopped shaking immediately. Everyone let out a sigh but then a light shot out of the board and into Ethan.

_**Ethan's POV**_

I let out a sigh, but quickly gasped when something from the board entered me. I let out a scream as I fought for control of my body and mind. I quickly stood up and placed my hands on my head. I walked backward and ran into the couch.

"Ethan!" I heard Savannah call.

_Hi Ethan._ I heard inside my head. My eyes shot open, I knew that voice.

Get out of me Spike! I growled at Spike, who just chuckled.

_No can do Ethan. You see I've been watching you. I've been waiting for the perfect moment to take my revenge. When you so idiotically decided to mess with a Ouija Board I was able to escape. Your idiot friend gave me the perfect invitation._

I swear to God Spike I will end you if you don't get out of my body right now!

_Like I said not going to happen _

I knew that Spike was going to have full control over my body in a few seconds. I quickly tried to warn Savannah.

"Erica. Spike. Emergency." I quickly said before Spike took over.

_**A/N I finally finished it! I hope you like it! Reviews make me happy and more motivated!**_


End file.
